insanitys_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Gavin
''"Ah! I'm sorry for being sorry!"'' Gavin (ギャビン) is a main character and protagonist in Insanity's Universe. He made his debut in Chapter One, Hell Takes It's Place. '' Physical Appearance Gavin is a tall, thin young man with pale skin and light purple hair. His hair is noted by other nurses to be very soft, and to ironically smell like grapes. He has an long ahoge poking out of the back of his head. His eyes are purple. His uniform is darkish-grey with a red cross on his right breast. He wears black gloves, which he sometimes removes because of his hands overheating. He wears black pants and brown boat shoes. Under his outfit, his midriff has a scar from ''Chapter Two, ''The Past Results Today ''when Alexa tortures him by threatening to dissect him. 'Outside of Work' When not working at Spiral Hill, Gavin was shown in a photograph with Crimini that he wears a dark purple turtleneck sweater with black pants. He also wears black boat shoes. Personality Gavin is very polite and sweet towards most of the staff and patients. He usually is never one to raise his voice at others, and tries to be calm with everyone. He is very skittish and jumpy, a result from Amara's anger in the genocide. Gavin barely sleeps, as told by Crimini. It was later told he has insomnia, which is why Janet usually finds him asleep on his desk or in one of his bean bag chairs. He is very organized and tidy, and becomes stressed when he feels he didn't put something in the right place. He is very apologetic, even when something was barely or wasn't even his fault. He dislikes Annie trying to flirt with him and trying to seduce him, as he knows Annie was married before and has a daughter. It is portrayed Gavin also dislikes being tickled, as when Crimini or anything tickles him even a little he becomes flustered or irritated. He is very intelligent when it comes to lobotomies, despite disliking them. He has useful knowledge on the subject, as he used to be forced to perform them on manic patients in his younger years at Spiral Hill. He is very stubborn when it comes to exploring somewhat unnerving places, or even going to the asylum. Crimini explained that when he comes to the front of the asylum, she has to carry him in as he is too afraid of going to work. He is shown to have interests in foreign candies, which was portrayed in chapter one where he has candy falling out of his desk drawers. History and Portrayals In Chapter Three, it was explained by Crimini that Gavin started out as a therapist for both adults and children. He was a beloved nurse in Spiral Hill's nurse family, and even overshadowed Crimini at some points. He used to also study areas of the brain, as that was his side job assigned by Nathan at the last minute. Despite disliking examining patients' brain samples, he was always afraid to stand up to Nathan, as he knows Nathan is hostile when coming to nurses' jobs. He was a common target of Amara's when she threw tantrums, and chose to possess him specifically. Gavin became very sick after Amara possessed him, and had to take a break for a little while after his possession. A little while after he returned, Amara was in the process of committing the genocide, and she nearly murdered him. Crimini luckily dragged him out of the way and hid him and herself in her office until Amara was locked away. Traumatized from being possessed and nearly murdered by Amara, Gavin became skittish and afraid of nearly everything, resulting of his current personality. 'Chapter One: Hell Takes It's Place' Gavin made his debut in Chapter One, where he is seen digging through his desk, frantically trying to find his clipboard. Janet accidentally spooks him by saying hello to him, causing him to bump his head on his desk. Janet apologizes for spooking him, and she helps him up. Gavin introduces himself, and explains his dilemma with his clipboard going missing. Janet and Olivia help him find his clipboard, and they become friends. Janet and Olivia later see Crimini holding Gavin in a headlock, and messing his hair up. Janet questions what Crimini is doing, to which she replies, "I'm just noogiein' my bro!". Janet becomes confused, then Crimini explains that Gavin is her younger brother. Gavin is embarrassed by not informing Janet and Olivia of this information, but Janet explains that it is alright. Gavin then explains he is the adult therapist of the asylum, and how he takes care of a few of the patients in the older patients wing. Janet explains her problem with being trapped in the asylum by "an unknown person", to which Gavin apologizes. He offers to not be too much of a problem, to which Crimini jokes that's a hard task for him. Janet and Olivia come across Gavin's personal files in the document holder he has outside his office. It reveals he is assigned to assist Alexander, and his medical partner is Luna. 'Chapter Two: The Past Results Today' In Chapter Two, Gavin is mostly seen assisting Luna, and taking care of Alexander. Annie is commonly shown flirting with him and attempting to seduce him, much to Gavin's dismay. He grows closer to Alexander, and later finds out after a conversation with Janet that Alex has romantic feelings towards him. After Gavin tries to give Alex therapy, Alexa finds out that Alex is "cheating on her" with Gavin. Angered, Alexa takes Alex away back to her cell (allegedly) to "teach him a lesson". Gavin, worried about Alex's saftety, tries to find Alex, but was stopped by Annie putting chloroform up to his nose, making him pass out. Annie ties, blindfolds and gags a passed out Gavin, and instead of bringing Janet to Alexa, she brings Gavin. Alexa becomes irritated at first that Annie brought Gavin rather than Janet, but then realizes Gavin is easier to get information out of than Janet. Alexa straps Gavin to a wooden chair facing her, and removes the blindfold and gag. Alexander frantically tries to make Alexa stop, but Alexa handcuffs Alex to a chair, making him defensless. Alexa demands Gavin tells her what "dirty work" he's been doing with Alex, making Gavin confused. He first tries to say he'll never talk, in an attempt to make Alexa find him useless, but Alexa having her devious nature, pulls out a scalpel. She unbutton's Gavin's uniform, and slashes his stomach slowly. Despite the pain, Gavin still refuses to speak. She taunts him saying that "she has other ways of making him talk". Alexa demands again that he tells her what he's been doing, but Gavin refuses. Alexa calls him a fool, and leaves to get more torture devices. Alexander escapes from the handcuffs, which were poorly put on him, and sneaks past Annie, who was too busy looking in her mirror to see Alex leaving. Alex rushes to get Janet and the others. Alexa had returned with a thumbscrew, then beginning to slowly crush Gavin's pointer finger. Before she could crush his finger, Janet and the others rush in. Crimini pounces on Alexa, while Alexander and Luna release Gavin from the chair. Alex cries onto Gavin, and Gavin hugs Alexander, telling him he's alright. 'Alexa's Heart-Playing Game' Alexa, being infuriated with what happened a while back, teams up with Annie to make Alex feel bad and believe Gavin was just playing with his heart. Annie tries seducing Gavin by rubbing up against him and pinning him to the wall, stripping him from his outfit and even using her knee to rub his groinal area. Gavin, being pleasured by Annie rubbing her knee in that certain spot, forgets where he is and gives in to letting Annie kiss him. Alexa presents Gavin's pleasured form, breaking Alex's heart. Gavin, opening his eyes to see Alex being led away by Alexa, shoves Annie off of him, and frantically tries to apologize to Alex. He explains Annie rubbed his "pleasured area" and he forgot what he was doing. Before Alex could answer, Alexa interferes and shackles Gavin's neck. Like how she drags around Alex, she treats Gavin like a disciplined dog, and whips his behind to make him fall to his knees. As she begins to drag Alex and now Gavin away, she gets stopped by Crimini, who captures her in a straitjacket, allowing Luna to release Alex and Gavin. Crimini teases Gavin and Alex on how close they are to each other, making both boys blush and look away from each other. Chapter Three: Spiral Hill's Uncovered Secrets Category:Males Category:Nurses Category:Characters